Episode 7149 (6th April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Aaron enjoys spending quality time up at Home Farm with Robert. Eric tells Pearl that he wants her out the house by the end of the day, leaving her wondering what to do with her stuff. Aaron lies to Chas about where he has been as they go on a run together. Ashley worries about Laurel as Harriet tells him of how she was drunk at Dan's party and the lies she had told Doug. Emma snipes to Ross wondering what James sees in Chas. Rhona is determined for answers from Marlon and tells him she's not going to let Leo stay with him until she knows for sure he's safe. Marlon's forced to admit that Laurel is struggling with alcohol. Priya sets out to make Georgia jealous by setting Rishi up for a meeting with Rakesh's financial advisor and attempting to make it look like a date. Brenda remains unimpressed as Carly continues to extort money from Bob, including waving her board and lodgings in return for shifts in the café. Laurel is annoyed to overhear Marlon and Rhona talking about her and snaps at them. Andy decides to sell Katie's business and donate the money to charity. Laurel is disappointed when the shop is still shut and breaks into the Village Hall to get to the alcohol left over from the fete. Carly asks Bob to invest in her business and split the profits. Pearl has the last laugh on Eric as she leaves the house and all her possessions behind saying she doesn't want them. Aaron is annoyed when Robert tells him that Chrissie is back tomorrow and is upset that Robert can switch his affections so quickly. Ashley discovers the Village Hall has been broken into and investigates to find Laurel there. He soon notices she's drunk and works out it was her who broke in when she tries to dissuade him from calling the police. He goes to take her home for a coffee but she trips and cuts her hand on the broken glass. James is disappointed with Chas when she has secret conversations with Paddy. Ashley calls Marlon to Laurel's anger. Priya is pleased when she thinks she sees a tinge of jealousy from Georgia. As Bob celebrates going into business with Carly, she looks up flight costs to Rio De Janerio. The Chrissie news sends Aaron back out running, this time loaded with extra weight and soon he is struggling and stumbling as he pushes himself into punishment. Marlon tells Ashley that Doug suspects Laurel's an alcoholic and worries over what to do. Ashley's stunned to realise how bad she is when she fails to remember how she cut her hand. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway and backroom *Café Main Street *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms *Unknown woodland Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes